Issues With Females
by ChildofDarkness
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.
1. The Woman With The Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of its characters, sadly.  
  
Title: Issues With Females  
  
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.  
  
A/N: Hey. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I don't really know what is going to happen in it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Other chapter probably won't be as long as this one, but I will try to make them long and update fast. The sooner and more reviews I get, the faster and longer my chapters will be updated. '---' represents thoughts. I'll try to keep the characters as true to their personalities as I can. Any suggestions for upcoming events or anything you would like to see happen would be awesome. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1: The Woman With The Green Eyes  
  
A jeep rumbled through the desert toward a distant town. It's tires kicked up sand and dirt behind them, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. The sun was high in the sky, not allowing anyone to hide from the intense heat it emanated that day. Even the four strange men occupying the jeep seemed to be affected; they weren't arguing as much that afternoon as they usually did. They had just finished vanquishing a few demons that had gotten in their paths at a small ranch, which was now miles behind them. Unfortunately for a fuchsia haired water sprite, there hadn't been a gorgeous woman for him to hit on. Luckily for a little monkey there had been plenty of food as reward for their services. Although he had consumed everyone's share of the profit, it was most unlikely that he was content. In fact, at that very moment his stomach chose to growl.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" the monkey boy grumbled, patting his growling stomach.  
  
"Shut up. You just ate less than an hour ago," a monk in the front seat called back to his companion.  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry again," he muttered, almost inaudibly. His stomach growled again.  
  
The four men were very odd traveling companions. There was one human among all of them, which happened to be the monk, Sanzo Genjyo. The other three, Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, and Sha Gojyo, were all demons. Sha Gojyo was actually in fact half-demon, but that detail isn't too important. They all had been summoned on a quest in order to save their land of Shangri-La from the resurrection of a great and powerful demon. This meant that they had to travel to the opposite side of the land in order to carry out their duty. Unfortunately, they had to travel this route together. Putting a very brutal, worldly priest (Sanzo), a brave, cheerful monkey king (Goku), a lecherous kappa (Gojyo), and a pleasant, rather absent-minded young man (Hakkai) together and sending them across the desert in order to save the world wasn't exactly a good combination. In fact, it was trouble waiting to happen, and the trouble occurred each day.  
  
"Monkey boy. Get your stomach to shut up before I do it myself. Believe me, you won't like my methods," Gojyo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"If I got some food to eat then there wouldn't be a problem. And don't call me monkey boy!" Goku retorted.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like calling you," the kappa growled.  
  
"Yeah? Just try it you perverted water pixie!"  
  
"What did you call me!?"  
  
Hakkai smiled, listening to Gojyo and Goku's bickering in the back seat. "Seems they're at it again," he said to Sanzo. "I wonder if the heat is going to have any additional affect on it."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Sanzo grumbled.  
  
"Don't touch me you little fag! I'm not a damn fish you can eat!"  
  
Sanzo's eye twitched in annoyance, and he growled softly. He spun around to face Gojyo and Goku, pulling out his handgun and pointing it at their heads. "Both of you shut the hell up before I kill you!"  
  
The water sprite and the monkey king stopped what they were doing and stared down the barrel of the priest's gun. The only sound was that of the jeep tires treading over the hot sand and small rocks. Sanzo sighed and turned around, placing his gun back into its holster. He leaned back in his seat and watched the town ahead of them getting closer and closer. Hakkai continued to drive the car with a kind smile on his face. The two in the back settled down and leaned against the frame of the car, waiting to arrive at the civilization.  
  
The town was like a desert itself. The streets were sand or sand colored rock. There were small shops set up around the small adobe-like buildings, selling mainly rugs, food, jewelry, or other small artifacts. The women were dressed in long dresses and sandals and the men were in t- shirts, cut-off's, and sandals, and despite the heat, the streets were bustling with people. A large well stood in the middle of the town where the villagers would gather to talk and get however much water they needed. Buildings were basically scattered around the circular stone water pit. There were hand woven blankets used as curtains over the windows. The town wasn't rich, and it seemed to be ruled by a dictator.  
  
Hakkai parked the jeep outside the village and, once everyone had exited the vehicle, it transformed back into Hakuryuu, Hakkai's little white dragon. It perched itself on it's masters shoulder as the four men walked into the city. Talk was thick through the streets, the hot weather adding to topics of conversation. The people were used to it, being secluded in the desert and all. The group passed by a couple shops on their way to the well. Gojyo looked at the little trinkets made out of glass, ivory, metal, and other fine substances lain out on the wooden tables.  
  
"This isn't a very prosperous town. The people must make their money selling these artifacts," he said to Sanzo, who was walking next to him.  
  
"This place is rather desolate and without proper leadership," Sanzo replied. "I think whomever runs this town likes to hoard most of the food and money for himself."  
  
"I hear ya," the water sprite muttered.  
  
The strange companions continued toward the well in the middle of the city. Most people stopped to stare at the odd outsiders. Others walked quickly away. Some people who were peering out of their windows drew down the curtain. Goku glanced at passersby with his eyes, noticing the reaction they were causing. He tugged lightly on Sanzo's robes to get his attention.  
  
"What is it?" the priest asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Sanzo have you noticed how people keep staring at us?" Goku followed another person with his eyes. "It's like they're afraid of us or something."  
  
"Maybe they aren't used to outsiders, did you ever think of that? Their city is very desolate. Just keep on walking. We'll be away from here soon."  
  
Eventually they reached the well, and everyone who had been socializing around it backed away. Gojyo and Sanzo leaned against the stone, while Hakkai proceeded to pull up the bucket. Goku was still looking around at all the people, who were whispering quietly to one another and staring at them. They began to slowly fill their canteens when the bucket finally surfaced. Goku kept gazing back at the crowd while he waited for his turn at the well. Something wasn't right here. His eyes went wide as something hit him. There were barely any men in this village!  
  
"Hey guys. Did you notice that most of these people are women? Don't you think that is a little strange?" he whispered.  
  
Gojyo stopped what he was doing and looked around. The monkey king was right. "You're right. How did I not see this before? I must be getting rusty. Well, can't let that happen." Gojyo was about to walk off toward a group of women when Sanzo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Don't wander off. We are going to be leaving soon, and I don't want to waste anymore time here than we already have."  
  
"There was no hot chick at the last place we stopped at, give me a break here."  
  
"I'm sure a few more minutes here wouldn't do any harm," Hakkai said, smiling.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about." Gojyo grinned.  
  
Sanzo growled in frustration quietly. Why couldn't this have just been an 'in and out' trip? Something was going to happen now. He could feel it.

* * *

"Who are those men?" a porky fellow asked, staring out a window at the Sanzo group standing at the well. "They are outsiders. I don't like outsiders. Can't be trusted." He gorged himself with a large chicken leg, making disgusting slurping noises of tasteful approval.  
  
"Shall I take care of them?" a woman's voice asked at his side.  
  
"Yes, yes. Do what you want. Just get them out of my town," he replied through bites.  
  
"As you command." The woman bowed and slid away from his side and toward a door.  
  
"Oh, and get me some more food!" he called after her.  
  
The woman nodded and left the room. She could still hear his slobbering as she walked down the hall. Disgusting humans. Filthy males. Always stuffing their faces and lazing about. Their kind shouldn't be allowed to liter the streets. They never clean up after themselves. They always expect a female to be responsible for picking up the trash that they leave. It was always the same. Wherever you went. Whoever you met. It was never going to end.  
  
"Damn fools," the woman commented out loud. "I'll make them pay, make them all pay." She smirked cynically as she made her way outside.

* * *

Gojyo searched the crowd for the first lucky lady he would bestow his smoothness and charm on. Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai were busy finishing filling their canteens and discussing, or more like arguing, where to go next on the trip. There seemed to be talk of a town, miles away, with a demon problem. The demons seemed to be controlling the humans through violent and threatening methods. Apparently they had rebelled like all the other demons, though they seemed less brutal. Normally the demons would have most likely already killed everyone. Nevertheless, the demons would have to be taken care of.  
  
Gojyo tuned them out, though, continuing to look through the crowd at all the women. 'Hmm, too old, too young, too underdeveloped, too ugly...' He stopped. His gaze was stuck on a pair of bright, clear green eyes. They were greener than emeralds. The rest of her face and her hair were covered with a navy blue cloth. Her long dress was the same color with long sleeves. She was able to wear it easily and pull it off nicely despite the heat. Gojyo didn't care that she wasn't wearing anything revealing or that he couldn't see her face. Her eyes were what caught him and had him ensnared. This was the girl. He had to meet her. 


	2. Say It Isn't So

Title: Issues With Females  
  
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.  
  
A/N: Crimson1, I was thinking that maybe a little something would happen between them. It wouldn't be too much, maybe just a kiss or something. We'll see, though. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I was rather busy with some things. But it is finally up. Well, here is the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Say It Isn't So  
  
The woman broke away from the crowd, and before she could disappear around a corner, Gojyo was already walking quickly after her. She wound this way and that through different alleys, but he continued to follow her. He was more determined than he ever had been toward a chick. It was those eyes. They were hypnotizing and beautiful. They reminded him of something, but he didn't exactly know what. It didn't matter, though. He just wanted to meet this woman with the extraordinary eyes.  
  
She finally stopped in the middle of a shady alley and turned to face him. Gojyo stopped and just stared into her eyes. He couldn't avert his gaze. Her eyes held him in place. The silence in the air seemed somewhat awkward. It was as if someone was going to say something soon, but it just wasn't coming. The water sprite waited in anticipation. He knew the mystery woman was going to say something. He just didn't know when. He couldn't wait to hear her voice, though. If her eyes were this entrancing, then who knew what she looked like or how melodious her voice must be?  
  
"I had hoped you would follow," she finally spoke. Her voice was very euphonious, very beautiful. Slowly she reached up and unwound the cloth wrapped around her face. Bright red hair spilled down her back and in front of her eyes. She held the cloth delicately at her side. Gojyo was speechless. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. In fact, he had to drop his jaw in awe at her, something he never did. He always kept his cool around women before. But if she was so beautiful, then why had she been covering her face? Looks as heavenly as hers should be flaunted, not hidden.  
  
Gojyo regained his composure quickly and smirked. "Well I'm glad I did. You are extremely beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
'All the time,' she thought, annoyed. Instead she smiled sweetly at him. She turned around and grabbed a small container off of a sales stand. "Please, have something to drink," she said, turning back around to face him. She held the transparent green bottle tightly with one hand, while she removed the small cork that blocked up the bottle with the other hand. The woman walked slowly over to Gojyo, making sure to sway her hips excessively to catch his attention. Gojyo remained expressionless, entranced by this woman. When she handed him the bottle, she brushed her finger against his. This sent a spark through his body. The kappa held the bottle to his lips, about to take a sip, but kept his gaze on the woman. She smirked a little and took a step back.  
  
He closed his mouth and let the bottle drop to his side. "What's your name, beautiful?" he asked.  
  
"Hn." The woman unnoticeably clenched her teeth in frustration. 'Just drink the damn liquid,' she thought. Again, she smiled like nothing was wrong. "I am called Roshykio."  
  
Gojyo smirked. "What a beautiful name for such a heavenly creature." He winked at her.  
  
Roshykio smiled fake. "Why thank you," she said, in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking somewhat suspiciously at her.  
  
"No. Not at all. You look parched, though. Please drink up," she coaxed.  
  
Gojyo looked at her in silence for a moment then raised the bottle to his lips. 'This is it,' she thought, excitedly. 'Finally.' He gave one last glance her way then closed his eyes and downed the whole container. When he lowered the empty bottle, Roshykio laughed triumphantly. The water sprite looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What's your problem, lady?" he asked. Suddenly, he doubled over, moaning in agony. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"You'll find out in a little while." Roshykio laughed cynically. Then, with a rush of wind, she vanished. Gojyo gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. What was going on? That woman was somehow able to get past his defenses. And what did she give him to drink? It felt as if his insides were rearranging themselves. He had to find the others, but he couldn't even stand from the pain. If he did somehow manage to find the others, would they help him? After all, he had gone off on his own and gotten into this mess on his own. He was the one that let his guard down. They wouldn't help him. They would make him suffer. But what if they did help, and they did solve the problem? What would they think of him after all of this was over?...

_An Hour Later...  
_  
"Where the hell is he? We should have been gone a long time ago." Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku loitered near the jeep. Hakuryuu had changed back when they had reached the outside of town. They had been waiting an hour for Gojyo to meet up with them, which he hadn't yet. They would have stayed at the well in the village, but the townsfolk were scaring Goku. After Gojyo had left to chase after a girl, the villagers had seemed to tighten their circle around the outsiders. Most had stopped whispering to one another and taken the liberty to just look at the three men. Others were looking worriedly toward a building overlooking the well. By then, Goku couldn't take anymore. So they quickly went outside the barrier of buildings to the outside of town.  
  
"What could he be doing with that chick that is taking him this long?" Goku asked.  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo looked at one another. Hakkai chuckled lightly and smiled. "Well Goku, you'll learn someday. Don't be too hasty."  
  
"When you say it like that then I know exactly what you are thinking!"  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Huh?" Hakkai and Goku looked over at the person who had addressed them. Sanzo slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the figure. Goku's eyes went wide. Standing before them was a woman with long, fuchsia hair and the same color eyes. She was rather tall for a female, but had a slim figure underneath her baggy clothes. A blue band was wrapped around her forehead, and a cigarette hung out of the side of her mouth. But something didn't seem right. The clothes she wore were exactly like Gojyo's, except they were oversized on her figure. Her eyes and hair looked like Gojyo, but her features were much more delicate and feminine.  
  
"Who the hell are you, lady?" Goku asked.  
  
The woman clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Lady? I'm not a woman, you dumb ass monkey?" she yelled.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide again and he backed up a step. Hakkai's mouth dropped open. Sanzo even ruffled his brow in confusion. They just stared at this strange person in front of them. Could it be? No, it was impossible, wasn't it? It couldn't be. How in all the hells could something like this happen? It made no sense. It wasn't right. It just couldn't be true.  
  
"Gojyo, is that you?" 


	3. Through Sand To Demons

Title: Issues With Females  
  
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I think I have a general idea of what is going to happen with the "romance" in this fic. Oh, I am taking a vacation for about two weeks so I will most likely be unable to put up the fourth chapter before then. I'll work on it though, and have it up when I come back. Thanks for the reviews so far. I am going to refer to Gojyo as she instead of he in his woman form, so don't get confused.  
  
Chapter 3: Through Sand To Demons  
  
Everyone in the jeep was silent as it rumbled toward the next town with the demon problem. Hopefully it would be a quick extermination and then they could be on their way again, despite Gojyo's little problem. Little? That was an understatement. He had been turned into a woman! He had told them all about it when they had met up and first saw the change. It was a big shock to everyone to learn that someone, even if it had been a woman, had snuck past the water sprite's defenses.  
  
"Why the hell did you trust her?" Sanzo had proclaimed.  
  
"I didn't trust her! She hypnotized me somehow!" Gojyo complained. It was harder to get his point across when his voice was that of a woman's.  
  
"Hypnotized you?" Goku laughed. "Jeez, Gojyo. That's low even for you."  
  
"Watch it or I'll beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Oh, but you might break a nail." Goku laughed harder.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Gojyo yelled. He turned to Hakkai. "Please tell me that you at least believe me."  
  
"Well I do know from experience that a good woman can make a man lose his senses."  
  
"After she gave you this potion to drink and you were turned into a.....well, you changed, did you ever think of finding this woman and making her reverse it?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"I did look for her. I looked all over the damn city, but I couldn't find her anywhere. No sign she even existed."  
  
The priest sighed. "Well we can't waste anymore time here. We have to keep moving. Maybe it would be best if you stayed here and waited around to see if that woman shows up again. We can come back for you later."  
  
"Hell no!" Gojyo crossed her(his) arms over her(his) chest. "Just because I have breasts now, doesn't mean I am of any less use!"  
  
And that was how they came to be where they are now, driving through the desert toward the next demon-infested town. Goku was laughing silently in the back of the vehicle at Gojyo, who was slouched with her arms crossed over her chest and a sour look on her face. Sanzo watched the desert ahead of them in a contemplative manner. Hakkai had a small smile on his face, while he drove. The now female kappa cleared her throat.  
  
"What is it?" Sanzo said irritably.  
  
"Well I was just thinking, now that my clothes are rather loose and baggy on me, and basically falling off, perhaps in the next town I should look for clothes that would fit."  
  
Sanzo growled. "Whatever."  
  
They moved closer and closer to the town in silence. Nobody knew what to say, and Goku wasn't about to pick a fight with a girl, even if it was Gojyo inside. Fights with girls were nasty. They screamed, kicked, pulled hair, it just wasn't worth it. Seeing Gojyo like this was enough, anyway. He couldn't wait to see what would happen if the water sprite tried to pick up a girl. Goku started laughing aloud. Sanzo looked back at him, clearly annoyed. Gojyo raised a disgruntled eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What's going on back there that's so entertaining?" Hakkai asked, the smile still on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Goku's just having some fun fantasizing about what could be underneath Gojyo's clothes, most likely," Sanzo replied, turning back around.  
  
"Am not!" Goku yelled, his laughs coming to a halt.  
  
"Yeah! You better not be!" Gojyo glared at the monkey king. "If I catch you even thinking about any sexual fantasies involving me-"  
  
"Dude, just because you fantasize about other people in this car, doesn't mean I do the same!" Goku interrupted.  
  
"You're right, Goku," Gojyo said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. I fantasize about someone in this car. I fantasize about your face under my foot!"  
  
"Would both of you shut the hell up?" Sanzo yelled. "We'll be at the town soon and the people there don't need to hear your lame ass fighting!"  
  
The two in the back both shut up and slumped against the side of the vehicle. The rest of the way to the town was in silence. Whenever there was an occasional noise from the back, Sanzo always turned around to make sure neither of them was going to talk. Sand slowly made way for grass, and dunes for trees. Soon the town came into view, but an explosion that could be heard in the car sent up a large dust cloud.  
  
"Faster Hakkai."  
  
They sped up toward the town. Soon there were small farm-like houses to either side of them, but they continued on to the shops, where the explosion had come from. Once they were at the shops, they jumped out of the car, which turned back into Hakuryuu, and ran toward a group of people and demons. A couple villagers were dead on the ground, most likely from the blast. Five demons were now advancing on a small group of townsfolk huddled together.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
The demons turned to see who had interrupted them, and the villagers turned to see who had just rescued them. The demons laughed and the villagers sweatdropped.  
  
"A woman, a child, a priest, and a man with a stupid smile on his face. I'm so scared," one of the demons commented, laughing to his buddies.  
  
"You should be." Suddenly a crescent moon shaped blade attached to a chain flew at the demons, hitting and vanquishing one. The other demons looked in shock at their fallen comrade. They turned on the four outsiders, growling in anger. Then they pounced. Goku was able to impale one of them with his weapon. Hakkai blew another away with his powers. Sanzo whipped out his gun and stuck a bullet in a demon's forehead. Gojyo decapitated the last with one swipe of his weapon. The villagers instantly surrounded them, offering their praise. A young and beautiful woman walked slowly up to the group.  
  
"Excuse me," she said in her little accent. "Do you all have a place to stay for the night? If not then you are welcome to stay with my family and me. It's the least I can do for saving our lives. There's not a lot of room, but it would make us very happy."  
  
Gojyo smirked, getting an idea. "We'd love to, but if there isn't a lot of room then that means I'll have to sleep in the same room as these filthy men. They could rape me in the night!"  
  
The girl looked concerned. "Oh, of course we wouldn't let you sleep in the same room as them. You can stay in my room with me, if that's alright with you."  
  
Gojyo grinned devilishly at Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku. Sanzo and Goku's eye was twitching.  
  
"Filthy men?" they asked in unison.  
  
Gojyo just hummed to herself, smiling, and followed the woman as they started back to her house. 


	4. A Little Slip

Title: Issues With Females  
  
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Slip  
  
They arrived at the house, which looked like a small plantation. A dirt path led up to the front door and a lawn stretched out on either side of it. Different fruit trees could be seen scattered across the lawn and in the backyard. The actual house was a two-story cottage. The roof had red, slanted shingles. The color of the outer walls were an off-white. The porch had a white swing to rest on. It was an ideal house for a small, tidy, perfect family. If on cue a man and a woman emerged from the house and walked toward the group. The man had sandy blonde hair and wore a tattered vest with slacked pants. The woman had long, brown hair and wore a long, red dress.  
  
"We heard about what happened," the woman said. "Thank you for saving our daughter, Marlene."  
  
"We'd like you to stay with us, but I'm sure Marlene has already said that," the man chimed in.  
  
"Well we are happy to take advantage of that offer," Gojyo said for all of them.  
  
"Then, please, come inside."  
  
Inside, the walls were covered in cheap wallpaper and photos. Almost all the furniture was wooden, except the couch and a couple chairs, which were just as tacky as the wallpaper. Upon entering was a staircase right in front. The kitchen was to the right and the sitting room to the left. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were led into the kitchen.  
  
"You four must be starving," Marlene's mother said.  
  
Goku grinned, ecstatic. "It's like you read my mind."  
  
Marlene and her mother began preparing supper. Later on, when they laid it on the small, wooden table, it looked like a delicious feast. There was creamy mashed potatoes with hot gravy, juicy turkey, fresh picked and cut fruit, and homemade bread. To drink there was ice cold milk or squeezed juices. Goku's jaw dropped to the floor and he started drooling when he saw all this, making the family of three who owned and lived in the house start laughing. The food was dished out onto seven separate plates. Before everyone was close to finishing their first helping, Goku was already almost done devouring the main dishes.  
  
"My, your friend can really eat," the woman in the red dress said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. He's a pig like that," Sanzo replied, annoyed. Goku was too occupied eating to complain about what his priest friend had said. Marlene's mother got up, giggling, and cleared the dishes.  
  
"So what are all of your names?" asked the man politely.  
  
"I'm Hakkai. These are my companions Sanzo, Goku, and-"Hakkai stopped, reaching Gojyo. Since he was a woman now he would need a woman's name. "And this is Gojya." He smiled.  
  
Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo sweatdropped. 'Gojya?' they thought.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Marlene, why don't you show our guests to their sleeping quarters while your father and I clean the dishes?"  
  
"Sure." Marlene led the four companions up the stairs and down a small hallway. She opened a door to reveal a small room with one bed. "I'm sorry it's not any larger, but this is where the three males will sleep. One of you can sleep on the couch downstairs if you want more room. There are spare blankets and pillows in the closet. Goodnight." Leaving Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai in the room, she left with Gojyo and shut the door behind them.  
  
All three of them stared at the bed in silence. It already felt cramped and just the presence of how close they all stood next to each other was starting to get on Sanzo and Goku's nerves. The thing on everyone's mind, besides who would get the bed, was how were they going to survive the night? Goku was the first to move. He sat down on the bed facing the other two.  
  
"I get the bed," he announced.  
  
"Like hell you do," Sanzo protested. "Get your ass on the floor, Monkey."  
  
"Why should you get the bed and not me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm better and deserve it more."  
  
"What the hell kind of response is that?"  
  
"A damn good and true one."  
  
Goku growled. "You'll get this bed over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged." Sanzo had his gun whipped out and pointed at the middle of Goku's forehead in the blink of an eye. Goku's eyes went wide for a moment then he clenched his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Now, now, you two," Hakkai intervened, trying to settle them down. He held both hand up as if Sanzo was pointing the gun at him instead of Goku. "If you guys are going to fight over the bed then perhaps I should be the one to occupy it." Sanzo and Goku stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Marlene took Gojyo to a room across the hall. It was bigger than the guest room, but not by too much. There was a double bed, a medium dresser, and a closet. The bedspread was white and lacey, matching the curtains. The dresser was also white and stood against off-white walls. There were two pink pictures of bloomed flowers. It was enough to make Gojyo sick. Instead of rushing out of there on some lame excuse, she entered and walked over to the bed. At least she would have a room to sleep in. Besides, she would also be sleeping with a gorgeous girl, so to speak, even though he looked and sounded and basically was a woman himself. When he first found out that he had been turned into a woman he had thought that at least now he would be able to see a set of boobs whenever he wanted, but he quickly thought otherwise. Looking at a woman's breasts compared to looking at your own was different. It just wasn't right to look at your own. It was odd in a very scary way.  
  
"So where will I be sleeping?" Gojyo asked, turning around to face Marlene.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed next to me, if you'd like. There isn't really anywhere else to sleep besides the floor, but this way it will be kind of like a sleepover."  
  
Gojyo smirked. This made her very happy. Quickly she jumped into the bed. "Well I'm beat. Time for bed." She smiled innocently at her hostess, who giggled.  
  
"Hold your horses, Gojya. I noticed that your clothes are hanging off you and was wondering if you'd like to take some of mine."  
  
"Thank you very much. I appreciate it a lot. We can go to sleep afterward, though, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Marlene smiled and walked over to her closet. She opened it and took out a long, pink nightgown. "Hopefully this will fit. Try it on."  
  
Gojyo looked around. "Here?"  
  
Marlene giggled. "Of course! I want to see how it looks."  
  
Gojyo looked at her, taking the nightgown slowly. Marlene turned around so that it would feel like she had at least some privacy. Quickly Gojyo removed her shirt and pulled the nightgown over her head. Then she took off her shoes and pants. "You can turn around now." As Marlene turned back around to face Gojyo, Gojyo stuck her arms out to the sides. "What do you think?"  
  
"It fits you perfectly! I'm so glad. In the morning I'll give you a change of clothes instead of those baggy, old things. But right now it is time for bed. That fighting probably really tired you out." Marlene walked into the closet and stepped out a couple minutes later in a light blue nightgown. She crawled into one side of the bed and Gojyo crawled into the other side. "Goodnight, Gojya." She flicked off the lights and rolled over away from her guest, shutting her eyes.  
  
Gojyo looked over at Marlene. She looked so angelic and peaceful. A beam of moonlight shone through a windown and landed on her side of the bed, outlining her delicate features. Her sprawled out, blonde hair looked an almost pale blue. Her skin looked milky white and so smooth, so soft. Her lashes were defined against that skin, and her lips looked a soft, light pink. Good enough to kiss. And Gojyo was thinking about it. All she had to do was lean over and plant one on her. But then she would wake up, kick all of them out. Gojyo didn't want to be a cause for them to lose their shelter for the night.  
  
'Damn,' she thought. 'Looks like for however long I'm in this state I'm also off the playing field.' Gojyo turned over, trying to get comfortable. 'Still, just one little touch shouldn't hurt any...' She slid her hand underneath the covers and onto Marlene's butt, caressing it slightly. Marlene gasped and Gojyo quickly removed her hand. Gojyo had to think fast as Marlene turned around to see why she had done that.  
  
"Sorry. Trying to get comfortable. Slipped."  
  
Marlene smiled at Gojyo after a moment's hesitations, then rolled back over. Gojyo sighed in relief and rolled over, too. No more of that. The rest of the night was going to be less awkward. At least that's was Gojyo thought as she fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. A Little Morning Surprise

Title: Issues With Females  
  
Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.  
  
A/N: I'm going to be gone for four weeks. I will write a couple chapters and have them posted up when I get back. I'm also probably going to start another story I've been thinking about, so we'll see how much I will get done. Thanks for the reviews thus far. Sorry about all the long delays.  
  
Chapter 5: A Little Morning Surprise  
  
The sun rose steadily in the sky, flooding the bedroom in a soft, morning light. It cast a pleasant glow over the off-white walls and the white, lacey bedspread. The birds rose with sun and began their early morning songs. It was like they were calling the world to wake up and greet the beautiful day. And it truly was a beautiful day. Not a cloud was in the sky. There was a slight breeze to keep the temperature at a cool down. It seemed like there wouldn't be a care in the world from anyone. Everything was going to be perfect.  
  
Gojyo slowly and tiredly opened her eyes to the sunlight stretching across his face. She smiled and stretched out. It had been a very peaceful night and it was always good to wake up to a nice, calm day. It gave a sort of radiance of good energy that would hopefully rub off throughout the day. And that, to Gojyo, was the best that could ever be. Once done stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over at Marlene, who was still asleep next to her. Marlene looked as peaceful as she did last night.  
  
"Well, time to get up." Gojyo hoisted herself up then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was scratching her lower back lazily when she first noticed the small stain of blood she was sitting in. Gojyo's first reaction was to check and make sure that the blood wasn't from Marlene. She threw back the white covers, causing the other girl to stir in her sleep. Looking her up and down, which would have been a perk for Gojyo if she hadn't been so concerned, she couldn't find any wound or injury the blood could have come from.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked aloud to herself. Slowly her eyes went wide and she looked down. There were some blood stains on her borrowed nightgown. Gojyo opened her mouth and let out a long, loud scream, waking up everyone in the house. Marlene sat straight up, quickly. She looked over at Gojyo in worried confusion, waiting for the woman to stop screaming. As the screams slowly subsided, Gojyo just stared straight ahead with a very scared look on her face. It looked as if she might faint, but she didn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marlene asked. Just then the door swung open and everyone else rushed in. They all had worried expressions, too. All of them piled into the room around Gojyo, who still stared ahead motionless and silently.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I don't know. I just asked her." Everyone then turned their gaze on Gojyo and waited for a reply. It was silent for a little while, like she was trying to say, but couldn't find the words. But as sound finally came out of her mouth, everyone was deadly silent and even leaned in a little to listen.  
  
"I-I found blood when I woke up and t-thought it might be from Marlene. But it w-wasn't." Gojyo stopped, her mouth hanging open a little.  
  
"Go on. What was the blood from?"  
  
Gojyo's eyes went wider, if that was even possible. "M-M-Me!" She turned white and fell back onto the bed, fainted. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Marlene's father all paused a moment then blushed profusely. Slowly, they inched out of the room and into the hall. Apparently it was women issues. They didn't want to be around then. It would just be awkward.  
  
Marlene and her mother both watched the men leave with small smiles on their faces. "Go get me some water, my dear." Marlene left the room to fill a small bowl of water, while her mother sat down next to Gojyo. Once back with the water, Marlene's mother took it from her daughter and splashed some onto their guest's face. Slowly, after a little while, Gojyo started coming to. However, she didn't forget anything in her brief phase of unconsciousness. She was still just as frightened as she had been before fainting.  
  
"Gojya, you don't have to be worried or ashamed of what happened. All females get it. There have even been a few little accidents here and there. Nothing to worry about, dear." Seeing Gojyo's face go a bit more pale, Marlene's mother splashed some more water on the girl's face. "Marlene, please strip the bed and throw the sheets and everything into the laundry. I'll take Gojya to get some things that will help." As Marlene began to remove the bloody sheets from her bed, her mother guided Gojyo into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
Gojyo walked downstairs looking a lot better than she had earlier. Instead of that pink nightgown, she was now in baggy, white sleeveless shirt, which was a bit low cut. She wore a tan skirt stretching close to her knees. She was also given a pair of tan boots, matching the skirt. The nightgown, unfortunately, had to be thrown out. Marlene said it wasn't a big deal, but Gojyo felt very embarrassed and ashamed. For most of the time they had been upstairs, though, Marlene's mother had given her some things to use for this little occurrence and, of course, shown her how to use them.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo, who were sitting in the family room and could see her descent, all watched the kappa with mouths slightly open in awe. It seemed like this had never been a man to begin with, but a naturally born woman. How had that happened? Gojyo walked slowly into the room, not noticing her friends expressions. Goku grinned viciously as he watched her sit down.  
  
"Did you get everything worked out?"  
  
"Shut up." Gojyo crossed her arms over her chest and side-glared at the Monkey King.  
  
Goku inched closer. "You seemed to have really cleaned up. Is that even some perfume I smell?"  
  
"Listen you little turd, I never asked for any of this. I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that I have to find that damned woman and make her change me back. Until then I'm going to have to live and act as a woman." Gojyo paused. "When we do run into that chick again, I will ask her to let you have a go at this, since you seem so interested."  
  
"Whatever, dude." Goku just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Gojyo growled in frustrated annoyance, mostly at herself. Her comebacks were going, which sucked. It was as if she were really changing into a different person, a different person of the opposite sex. It was all the more reason to leave this place and look for that green-eyed woman.  
  
"Guys, I think it's time to blow this joint. I want to get my original male self back as soon as possible." Within the next few minutes, they had the jeep packed and were heading out of the town. 


	6. Departing Thoughts

Title: Issues With Females

Summary: When resting in a small town, Gojyo encounters a strange woman. Somehow a spell is cast on him turning him into a woman. He only has until the next full moon to reverse the curse before it becomes permanent.

A/N: I am back. I only got one chapter done. I had less time on my hands then I thought. Sorry! The weeks also seemed to pass by really quickly. Time flies when you're having fun, right? . Sweatdrops. Oh boy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I couldn't really come up with a good and descriptive title for this chapter.

Chapter 6: Departing Thoughts

On the drive to the next town, Gojyo was being unnaturally quiet. Hakkai took his eyes off the road to look over his shoulder at the kappa. "Is everything all right, Gojyo?" he asked with his always present smile. Gojyo just nodded, not looking at the person who addressed her. She was staring off into space seemingly disturbed by something. Hakkai turned back around troubled by the thought of what could be bothering Gojyo. He needed to talk with his friend and, if possible, help in any way necessary. He just hoped he would be able to accomplish both of these.

The town they had left was now just starting to disappear in the distance behind them. The terrain remained grassy and there were trees on either side of them at all times. Hakkai was still thinking about Gojyo. They had all seen the accident that she had had. Maybe that was still troubling her. Hakkai shook his head at that idea. Gojyo, whether male or female, would never let something like that be a bother so much, especially if it was most unlikely the family and she would ever meet again. Whatever was on Gojyo's mind had to be more important to be that much of a bother. Hakkai started to worry that this could possibly affect his friend's fighting skills. During a battle one wanted to keep a clear head so they wouldn't get distracted. If Sanzo already questioned how well of a fighter Gojyo could be from this transformation then it definitely wouldn't please him if she became too easily distracted by her thoughts.

Hakkai sighed. Sanzo remained perfectly still, while he shifted his gaze upon the driver. Then he looked straight ahead again. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly and casually.

Hakkai continued to watch the road, his facial features turning hard. "Just thinking about some things," he replied in the same volume level as the priest. There was a long pause of silence. Then, "Sanzo?"

"Yeah?"

Hakkai looked back quickly at Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo was staring at the scenery outside the jeep, and Goku was in a deep sleep. He could tell by the drool running down the Monkey's chin. Hakkai turned back around and spoke in a quiet voice. "Have you noticed the change Gojyo has been going through?"

Sanzo remained silent.

"It's like he grows more feminine everyday," Hakkai continued.

"I know what you're talking about," Sanzo replied finally. "Not only is his physical properties becoming more developed into a woman's, but so is his mentality."

Hakkai's eyes shot to Sanzo.

"Because he is changing so rapidly physically," the priest continued, "he is believing more and more that he actually is a woman and that this whole thing wasn't just caused by a woman, who hates the shallow male species."

Hakkai watched the road straight ahead. It stretched on into a density of trees. The grass bent under the jeep's tires as it continued rolling down the lane of grass. So it was that obvious that Gojyo was changing. The way Sanzo had talked about it, though, it seemed like there would be no way to help the water sprite until they find that woman he had told them about. And maybe he was right. But she had left the town and could be anywhere now. No one knew how to reverse this spell except for her, and no one knew where to find her. It seemed like all hope was lost, but not to the Sanzo group. When everyone else would give up, they would still be going strong.

"Hakkai!"

Hakkai blinked and snapped his head to the passenger seat. Sanzo seemed to have been calling him for a while, but he had been too lost in thought. "Sorry. What were you saying again?"

Sanzo sighed. "If this continues we may have to separate ourselves from Gojyo. He'll be too much of a liability."

Hakkai said nothing. Separate from Gojyo? Was that even possible to accomplish? Sanzo noticed his silence and lowered his gaze.

"I know it would be hard," he said, "but it would either be all of us or one of us. But that's also the reason why we have to help him through this."

Hakkai smiled at his companion. "Sanzo."

"Alright. No more talking about this. We've already said all we could for now." Sanzo had put up his hard exterior again, but Hakkai had seen the part of him he kept locked up. Even through all the fights, disagreements, and history, Sanzo still worried about Gojyo and wanted to help. Hakkai, still smiling, watched the road again. He was feeling much more confident and reassured.

The town was only a couple miles away, but as the jeep got closer and closer Gojyo seemed to perk up more and more. When the town was in sight and becoming more clear, Gojyo sat up. Sanzo and Hakkai looked back at her. Goku was awake and rubbing sleep out of his eyes now. "What is it?"

Gojyo kept her gaze on the town in front of them. "She's there. The woman with the green eyes is in the town up ahead."


End file.
